


Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler (Oneshots)

by AilenChioRochy



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:53:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25618393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AilenChioRochy/pseuds/AilenChioRochy
Summary: Mi manga favorito, creado por Yana Toboso. Varias parejas, la mayoría homosexuales, con mucho romance para disfrutar de los personajes que amamos.
Relationships: Agni/Soma Asman Kadar, Finnian/Snake (Kuroshitsuji), Sebastian Michaelis/Ciel Phantomhive, Undertaker (Kuroshitsuji)/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	1. Índice

2) **Al fin te encontré**

Desde que vio esos alegres ojos, no pudo evitar enamorarse.

 _Pequeño OneShot sobre como dos almas solitarias encuentran su lugar y sanan sus corazones._ _Pareja Sneak/Finnian._

* * *

3) **Tu Promesa. Mi Tesoro**

La historia de Sepulturero ¿quieres conocerla? Un amor, una promesa, un regalo y la muerte. Pareja Undertaker/OC.

_Fic yaoi basado en el manga/anime de Kuroshitsuji por Yana Toboso. Se sitúa en el Arco Del Campania (perfectamente puede ir tras la pelicula nueva)._

* * *

4) **Dance with the Devil**

Es la recta final, hasta aquí llego.

¿Puedes prometerme algo?

¡No te rindas!

Por el fruto de nuestra unión, por favor.

Sigue adelante.

Y cuando sea el momento, nos volveremos a encontrar.

Adios, mi mayordomo infernal. 

* * *

5) 


	2. Al fin te encontré

Lo observaba respirar pausada y lentamente, sumido en un pacífico sueño. Podía sentirlo chocar con la almohada y crear un vaho con olor a frutillas, debido al postre de ese día... o eso suponía él.

Por otro lado, estaba su piel. Esa tentadora, sugestiva y pecaminosa piel, cremosa como la leche y con solo una marca manchando su perfecta superficie. Ese maldito código que por más pequeño que sea, su significado lo hacía más grande. _Él_ lo odiaba, le recordaba tiempos oscuros. En cuanto a Sneak agradecía que, a raíz de ello, pudiera conocerlo.

Estaba gratamente sorprendido por el oportuno suceso que llevo al bello jardinero, pedir residencia en su cuarto al menos esa noche. Nadie jamás se hubiera acercado a él y sus amigas por ningún motivo. Sus compañeros del Circo no le permitían tener sueltas a sus serpientes y menos si dormía acompañado. Y, sin embargo, Finnian (tras pelearse con su compañero de habitación, el cocinero Bardroy) le toco la puerta pidiendo dormir con ellos. Obviamente, el albino respondió con un sutil _si_ , maravillado por su suerte. Le dejo pasar y se acercó a sus serpientes, para correrlas de la cama (ya que dormían todos juntos), entonces escucho una frase que le enamoro más de lo que por sí ya estaba.

_"¿Por qué las vas a echar si el intruso soy yo?"_

Acto seguido, con todo el deleite que suponía, vio al joven pedir permiso a Oscar para acurrucarse entre los demás y caer dormido casi al instante.

Sneak se había sentido atraído por el joven de dulce sonrisa y ojos brillantes, prácticamente desde que los presentaron. Y ahora que lo tenía a un palmo de distancia, el deseo por Finny recorría su cuerpo dejándolo con un tibio calorcito en cada extremidad. Su chico de ojos de sol, así lo llamaba para sí, tenía en su espalda a Wilde y a Oscar enrolladas, a Words-Worth descansando enroscada en las sensuales caderas del durmiente, mientras Goethe y Emily se adueñaron de los muslos cercanos a las tentadoras nalgas. Decir que el panorama lucia pecaminosamente tierno y sensualmente apetecible, seria mentir Sneak no podía darle un nombre a la imagen que sus ojos veían hambrientos.

Miro atento como su inquilino se removía apenas, soltaba un jadeo pequeño entre los apetitosos labios, contuvo un minuto el aliento y luego lo soltó en un suspiro, mientras su cara de niño se teñía con un sonrojo dándole un aire inocente y dulce. Sneak mismo suspiro enamorado ante tal visión de perfección, pues para él, Finny era un ser tan bello como puro. Y es en este punto donde sale a relucir su tristeza _"¿Quién en su sano juicio se enamoraría de un fenómeno como lo era él?" Definitivamente, no el jardinero de ojos de sol_ , es lo que pensaba abatido.

—Ah... —fue el sonido que lo saco de sus pensamientos.

Finny estaba gimiendo bajito, la atrevida de Goethe restregaba su cabeza entre las nalgas del rubio buscando calor. Justo en esa zona tan sensible y sugestiva, mientras la cola de Emily rosaba el miembro de una manera obscena. Ambos actos tenían como resultado los pequeños gemidos y suaves susurros del lindo jardinero. Deleitando a Sneak de sobremanera, excitándolo con la celestial música de los susurros del durmiente. Fue en el momento que el albino gimió cuando el otro ocupante se despertó.

Lo primero que Finnian distinguió fueron dos ojos brillosos y dilatados que lo miraban embelesados. Luego fue consciente de su situación, lo que provocó un instintivo sonrojo a sus mejillas. No que le desagradara, pero no esperaba que ocurriese. Intento pedirle al mensajero que detuviera a su mascota de exóticos colores, pero un nuevo y alto gemido le impidió que salieran las palabras. Eso fue lo máximo que el otro pudo soportar. Ayudado inesperadamente por sus amigas, impulsado con el deseo, acorto las distancias minúsculas que los separaban y, tomándolo del cuello, le planto un beso demandante y ardiente.

Finny esta vez sí dejo la timidez de lado, para gozar del calor y la suavidad del otro ocupante del cuarto. El aroma original del mensajero de los Phantomhive, impregno sus sentidos y, ni lento ni perezoso, devolvió el beso en igual medida. Sneak, con las ganas nublando la poca cordura que aun pudiera tener, desvistió ambos cuerpos cortando por un momento el ansiado beso que le regalaba tantas sensaciones y sentimientos hermosos. Ambos se estremecieron de placer al contemplar el cuerpo desnudo del otro.

Para Finny, la visión de esa piel escamosa lejos de ser desagradable era sumamente apetecible. Lo extasió a tal punto de querer devorarlo de una, se sentía tan sensible y receptiva como tentadora. A su vez, Sneak creía estar conociendo el sabor del paraíso.

Esa noche no hubo muchas palabras o frases llenos de cursilerías o promesas inconclusas. Ellos no las necesitaban, sus ojos repletos de amor y esperanza hablaban mejor por sí solos. Ese tacto baño de un cariño puro y abrazador, sincero, llenándolos de una luz que jamás creyeron podrían experimentar, inundándolos de una fe en el futuro como en los demás que pensaron habían perdido para siempre.

Esa noche dos corazones rotos fueron sanados y dos almas solitarias hallaron, finalmente, su lugar en el mundo. Uno en brazos del otro, pudieron descubrir el significado de la palabra HOGAR.


	3. Tu Promesa. Mi Tesoro

Los tacones resonaban con gran estrepito en medio de tanto silencio. Las blancas paredes de color marfil hacían retumbar el sonido, expandiéndolo por el enorme recinto. Como si tuviera vida propia. Era un pasillo más de la gigantesca biblioteca del Palacio de la Muerte, lejos del mundo de los humanos. El hombre que caminaba por ellos admiraba la belleza del sonido que producía al pasar; traía una túnica negra mojada, colgando de uno de sus hombros cuyas gotas al caer poseían un sutil ritmo acorde con su andar. El ajustado pantalón, que no dejaba nada a la imaginación, sus votas largas y con tacos altos (que lo hacían lucir aún más alto de lo que ya era) también se encontraban mojados, al igual que su saco todo arrugado lleno de botones plateados.

De pronto el misterioso hombre se detuvo frente a unas puertas doradas y cerradas por medio de poderosos sortilegios. A los que él pudo anular con gran facilidad. Pues fue él mismo, quien décadas antes, los había creado. Cuando ya se encontraba dentro, cerro con delicadeza y, en un perchero que estaba cerca, colgó la túnica y el saco, alejo de su rostro el largo y plateado flequillo, dejando ver unos bellos ojos verdes amarillentos, envueltos en un aura de tristeza que opacaba su usual brillo jocoso.

Poco a poco se fue adelantando en el cuarto mirando los pequeños detalles que hacían del lugar, un cuarto más alegre: los sillones al frente del hogar, los tres cuadros de paisajes coloridos adornando la pared enfrente de estos, la mesita con las rosas blancas debajo de los cuadros, la alfombra azul con bordados en blanco que ocupaba el centro del cuarto, el anteriormente mencionado perchero al costado de las puertas y las bellas cortinas azules semi-transparentes que se movían con la briza de la ventana abierta, una ventana que abarcaba dos tercios de pared. Y cerrando el panorama, el exquisito féretro de roble con piedras azules incrustadas y tapa de cristal, sobre el pedestal de piedra.

Undertaker se arrodillo ante este, para depositar un dulce beso en la cabecera del objeto, antes de mirar atreves de la tapa el rostro del tranquilo ocupante.

El rostro joven y blanco del cadáver aun poseía la belleza que tuvo en vida. El cuerpo delgado y esbelto, portaba un traje azul marino a juego con sus cabellos, que en otros días habían sido suaves y lacios, ahora estaban secos y algo ondulados por el pasar de los años. Afortunadamente, Undertaker uso sus poderes para preservar el cuerpo en un estado que impedía la rápida descomposición.

-Cómo desearía volver a acariciar tu rostro otra vez... -la mirada amorosa sustituyo, por un momento, a la tristeza-. Verte abrir los ojos y que me deslumbres con tu sonrisa... Todavía mantengo tu obsequio y la promesa ¿cumplirás con la tuya, mi tesoro?

Undertaker observo los parpados del joven cuerpo y recordó el brillo, que, en otros tiempos, sus exquisitos ojos caoba lograban robarle el aliento. Y no pudo evitar recordar, perdiéndose en las memorias de aquella ocasión en que lo vio por primera vez.

****

Londres, mayo 1859

_El sol brillaba en lo alto, uno de esos pocos días en que el astro rey se dejaba ver en Inglaterra. Así que era normal que la gente disfrutara de ello lo más que podía. A él, por el contrario, no le importaba mucho por eso solo miraba pasivamente desde la terraza de su tienda. Ver los esfuerzos que hacían los humanos para aprovechar la luz del día lo entretenía, para pasar el rato al menos. En eso estaba cuando un humano del montón, llamo su atención y curiosidad. Pudo reconocerlo facilmente, era el hijo bastardo del conde Phantomhive, al cual este se vio obligado en tener bajo su cargo por respeto a la memoria de la difunta madre. Caminaba tranquilamente con una calavera en sus manos y sin importarle, o incomodarle, las miradas que le dirigían los demás al pasar. Nunca había tratado con el muchacho, no quería ni tenía porque hacerlo ya que para él bastaba suficiente con el propio Conde y su próximo sucesor, el hijo legitimo del mismo. Y todo por una estúpida apuesta, en la que (increíblemente) él, Undertaker, había perdido. No que fuera algo grave, solo tenía que ser sus oídos y ojos en el bajo mundo, y contarles lo averiguado. Lo cual terminaría en cuanto ambos murieran y entonces estaría libre otra vez._

_El joven debió sentirse raro por la mirada penetrante que le dirigiera el de pelos plateados, porque volteo a todos lados hasta dar con él. Y que maravillosa sensación le recorrió cuando esos ojos llenos de luz le sonrieron. Si le hubieran tomado el pulso en ese momento, seguramente abrían notado el acelerado ritmo de su corazón. Por primera vez en muchos siglos de vida._

_Un momento después, el joven entraba apresurado a su tienda mientras él atravesaba la cortina que separa las escaleras de la parte trasera de la tienda._

_-Usted es el sr. Sepulturero del que mi padre y hermano han consultado muchos datos de casos ¿No es así? -fue la pregunta apresurada que lo recibió al entrar en la parte delantera de su tienda._

_-Ji ji ji... El mismo ¿en qué puedo ayudarte, jovencito?_

_-Quiero que me ayude a resolver un caso. Mi deseo es convertirme en parte de Scotland Yard y para eso debo probar ser bueno, le di mi palabra a mi padre de que podre lograrlo. Y el prometió que, si resolvía este caso, me pagaría los estudios._

_-Un buen respaldo para tu hermano, que es el sucesor del actual Perro Guardián de la Reina._

_-Entre nosotros hicimos una apuesta: si consigo el favor de mi padre por lograr resolver el caso, Gillian se pondrá el vestido favorito de su esposa embarazada._

_La carcajada fue la mejor en mucho tiempo. Sinceramente una ocasión para el recuerdo: El hijo del orgulloso Conde Phantomhive, con lo fortachón y robusto que era, se vería completamente ridículo con el vestido floreado de su esposa, la embarazada Claudia. Por otro lado, al joven de ojos caoba no le quedaría tan mal..._

_\- ¿Y cómo lograríamos tal hazaña? -pregunto cuando pudo calmarse._

_-Yo digo que el asesino es un hombre con serios trastornos del sueño. Él cree que es un asesino experto y bien cuerdo._

_\- ¿Incluye la prenda una fotografía?_

_-Claro, si no que gracia tendría. -la respuesta alegre y jocosa lo alentó a aceptar la oferta._

_-Perfecto, entonces... ¿Cuál es tu nombre?_

_-Soy Ion... es exótico ¿no?_

_-Ciertamente... Mi nombre es Terrance Black._

_-Todo un placer._

_Y estrecharon sus manos. Ion con su bella sonrisa inundando hasta sus ojos y Terrance con un calorcito nunca sentido antes en su pecho._

****

Pasaron semanas rastreando al asesino hasta que, en una jugada arriesgada y astuta, Ion lo atrapo. Y tal como lo predijo el día en que se conocieron, el infeliz sufría de trastornos del sueño que derivaban en locas visiones y su comportamiento siniestro.

El cumplimiento de la prenda le produjo una carcajada que le duro una semana entera. No podía dejar de reír al ver el retrato de Gillian Phantomhive con el vestido rosa y floreado, y el sombrero de plumas naranjas, en la foto que Ion mando a sacarle para el recuerdo. La experiencia más graciosa de su vida y todo gracias al de cabellos azulinos.

Y ese instante se alargó, se conocieron mejor, se encontraban y charlaban (a veces en la funeraria, otras en el quiosco de la mansión). Ambos disfrutaban de la compañía del otro, Ion tocaba el violín tan maravillosamente que Terrance cada vez que podía le pedía que tocara para él.

_****_

_-Y... ¿a qué debo el honor de su mirada tan bella? -le coqueteo gallardamente a Ion, el cual se sonrojo al instante._

_-Me gustan tus ojos, mirarte me da una tranquila sensación de paz. -le respondió con una nerviosa sonrisa._

_-Ese es todo un alago..._

_-Sí, lo es._

_-Y debo confesar que me siento igual._

_-Me gusta tu compañía. -soltó de pronto el joven._

_Terrance lo miro a los ojos, brillantes y anhelantes, entonces lo entendió: ambos estaban enamorados._

_-No deberíamos intentar traspasar la línea de la amistad, Ion... -le dijo volteando el rostro, repentinamente triste y apagado, - no soy lo que esperas._

_-No sabes que es lo que espero... Dios de la Muerte._

_Terrance se giró a mirarlo sorprendido y con una pequeña esperanza._

_-Tengo muchos años más que tú y no muero naturalmente..._

_-Obviamente. -le respondió serio, pero con los ojos amorosos-. Me atrevería a decir que eres amante de la muerte, intrigado por ella y la vida humana... Quieres descubrirlo todo sobre ambas cosas y las que están en el medio y más allá también._

_\- ¿Co-cómo...?_

_-No solo investigue al criminal, Terrance. Desde que escuché a Padre y a Gillian hablar de ti, sentí la imperiosa necesidad de conocerte..._

_\- ¿Por qué?_

_-Porque de alguna forma, yo me siento igual._

_Terrance vio en sus ojos la verdad. En toda la investigación y tiempo que pasaron juntos, Ion no mostro asco o repulsión ni reproche sobre sus peculiares maneras, fetiches o cariño por sus ataúdes, como por lo general hacen los demás. Inclusive en una ocasión lo encontró durmiendo semi desnudo muy campante en uno de ellos. Y al tratar de despertarlo le gruño por un rato más._

_-Déjame estar a tu lado, Terrance. Hasta que sea el momento de irme._

_Y su corazón enamorado por ese bello y raro espécimen, sucumbió al deseo que ambos poseían desde el inicio._

****

Fueron los mejores días de todos sus 574 años de existencia. Ion lleno su soledad con luz y calor. Y Terrance le aporto confianza y cariño a la vida del joven _ojos de roble_ , como solía llamarle. Pero las cosas no duran para siempre, el destino y la desdicha les alcanzo en una noche llena de tormentas.

****

Londres, junio 1860

_Llovía con toda la furia de la madre naturaleza. Habían terminado de hacer el amor y Terrance abrazaba al muchacho asustadizo con profundo cariño. Ion temía los truenos y relámpagos, por los recuerdos oscuros de su niñez._

_En eso Terrance recuerda que el joven humano quería darle algo antes de que la pasión desbordara._

_-Ion, dime ¿qué es lo que querías darme antes?_

_-Mmm... ¡A si! -olvidando momentáneamente su terror, fue al buro que había en su cuarto y extrajo una cajita- Pense que esto te gustaría. -le sonrio amoroso- Te ayudara a recordarme cuando ya no esté._

_-Odio cuando dices eso..._

_-Lo siento..._

_Terrance vio la cara apagada y rápidamente le beso sonriendo feliz._

_-Gracias, es un gesto muy lindo; Tesoro. -Y la sonrisa alcanzo sus ojos._

_El obsequio estaba muy bien envuelto y la cajita rectangular era fina y delicada. El sepulturero esperaba un collar, pero en su lugar había un precioso relicario. De plata y cobre, con un pequeño y elegante zafiro incrustado al centro, derritió al hombre de cabellos grisáceos._

_\- ¿Me prometes que lo llevaras siempre?_

_-Lo prometo. Nunca me lo quitare, lo juro._

_-Te amo, Terrance._

_-Y yo a ti, Tesoro._

_-Qué tal si..._

_Pero la frase se quedó a medio terminar. Una explosión, junto con varios disparos sonaron en la planta baja de la Mansión Phantomhive._

_-Nos atacan, Ion. -entro alterada Claudia, con su bebe de seis meses en los brazos._

_Si la joven mujer de cabello castaño y ojos cafés se sorprendió y/o desaprobó lo que vio (dos hombres desnudos compartiendo lecho) no lo demostró. Rápidamente los varones se vistieron para salir con ella del cuarto y escapar del ataque, al tiempo que cuidaban de no alterar al pequeño Vincent._

_Estaban a punto de lograrlo, cuando un tosco pelirrojo apareció de una esquina y disparo con la clara intención de darle a Claudia... pero que Ion recibió por ella. El corazón del albino se detuvo por un instante seguido del grito de la mujer._

_\- ¡Ion!_

_-Te-Terrance... corre. Lle-llevatelos y-y sal-salva a... -rogó con el dolor reflejado en su tenue voz._

_-No me iré sin ti..._

_-Por favor... No h-hay tiempo...Pro-prome-prometeme que cuidaras de...._

_-Te juro que los cuidare a todos, pero no me dejes...-las lágrimas salieron solas, la agonía de volver a su eterna soledad le espantaba, Ion se había convertido en su todo... perderle era el mayor dolor de su vida._

_-Terrance Black, vete ya. -le susurro al iodo una voz conocida._

_-Spears... ¿qué es...? -Y entonces lo entendió, la razón por la cual no le dejaron leer el libro de su amado: lo perdería-. No, por favor... -susurro- ¡Es mío! No pueden hacerme esto... es lo único que...he amado jamás..._

_-Lo siento, pero conoces las reglas._

_El hombre apellidado Spears se apresuró a cortar con su guadaña el alma del humano y, pronto, Terrance estuvo frente al Cinematic Record de Ion observando sin ver realmente, el pasado y el presente del difunto. El sepulturero, desesperado por evitar un juicio pronto, intento tomar el alma del joven y las cintas para sí. Sin embargo, estas lo encerraron apretujándose a él; lastimando el rostro, cuello, pecho, brazos y piernas del Shinigami al tratar de asfixiarlo para liberarse del agarre de sus manos. Terrance estaba por perder la conciencia, cuando la voz de Ion le susurro al oído:_ Volveremos a encontrarnos, es mi promesa _._

_La humana grito aterrada una vez más, a tiempo de que su esposo la salvara a ella y a su hijo de un nuevo intento de asesinato. Spears molesto por tantos inconvenientes, libero a Terrance del aprieto._

_-Eres nieto de quien hizo las reglas, Terrance... Deberías haber evitado esto._

_-Yo... solo me..._

_-Sí, si... te enamoraste...._

_\- ¿Sr. Black? -le llamo Gillian._

****

Y su intervención finalmente lo devolvió de su ensueño y acato la última voluntad de su amado, además de su promesa... que, si bien era a cambio de que Ion se salvara, lo cumpliría. Su palabra es lo único que le quedaba ahora.

Cuido de Gillian y Claudia hasta donde pudo, así como de los hijos de ellos (Vincent y Francis). Pero su corazón siguió sufriendo esa perdida, sin sobrevivir a ese día como debería.

Francis y Vincent crecieron alegres y orgullosos, unos niños a los que vigiló y cuido desde las sombras. Obviamente con Vincent no le fue muy bien... el muy tonto sufrió el destino de sus abuelos y su tío, al cual nunca conoció. En cuanto los nietos de Claudia, Elizabeth y Ciel, de verdad que lo intento... hizo lo que pudo. Si era justo decir, a las mujeres de esta familia les iba un poquito mejor que a los hombres. Elizabeth tenía más chance de tener una vida larga y feliz, mientras que su primo, Ciel, decidió vender su alma por venganza. Justamente el que más se parecía a su Ion, le había quitado la oportunidad de encontrarse con una reencarnación de su amado. Le mato la poca esperanza que aun tenía.

-Aunque me digan iluso por creer que podrías regresar... -bostezo, cansado- Y aunque me termine perdiendo dentro de la locura, -tendió su cuerpo sobre la alfombra-, aquí voy a esperarte.... -se descalzo, lanzando lejos las botas- Aunque pasen mil años... -desabrocho su blanca camisa y se recostó, con los brazos bajo su cabeza- Te amo, mi tesoro. -cerro los parpados para descansar del pesado día y los duros recuerdos.


	4. Dance with the Devil

[Canción](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1-VkSJCMVmc)

**_Aquí me paro, indefenso y olvidado a la muerte_**   
  
  


Ciel Phantomhvive era una mentira. El verdadero había muerto hacia cien años y quien ocupaba su lugar no era más que un impostor. También Phantomhive pero impostor, al fin y al cabo.

Y, sin embargo, allí estaba: con ese nombre grabado en sus huesos... en su piel.

⸺Sebastián... ¿recuerdas cuando firmamos el contrato?

Su esposo, quien jadeaba tratando de mantener el rostro sereno, lo miro amoroso y con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

⸺Si, claro: llamaste mi atención ya desde entonces.

Los ojos azules desprendieron un brillo enamorado, sin poder ocultar lo divertido del comentario.

⸺Si nos hubieran dicho que terminaríamos así ¿habrías aceptado ser mi demonio?

⸺Si, porque los tildaría de locos.

Ciel soltó una risilla, la poca energía que tenia se estaba escapando debido a las heridas en su cuerpo.

Sebastián temblaba por el dolor y el miedo: había estado solo tanto tiempo y, ahora que sabía lo que era amar y ser amado, le era arrebatado.

  
**_Cierra tus ojos, tantos días pasan._ **

**_Es fácil encontrar lo que está mal._ **

**_Mas difícil encontrar lo que está bien._ **

No sabría decir como llego a enamorarse de un humano, pero podía intuir que los primeros pasos hacia aquel sentimiento llegaron tras conocer a la Bruja Verde... pasando por el duro episodio con el cadáver reanimado del verdadero Ciel. Aun así, e independientemente de todo, lo amaba y lo amaría por toda la eternidad.

⸺Liam... mi dulce niño, no me puedo imaginar sin ti a mi lado.

Y, por primera vez desde que lo conocía, el humano vio al demonio llorar de dolor.

⸺Ya no pretendemos ¿eh? Las cosas deben ir muy mal si me llamas por mi verdadero nombre...

El de ojos rojos lo miro enojado:

⸺¡NO TE VOY A LLAMAR CIEL!

⸺Beltrane, ⸺ las amorosas manos acariciaron la mejilla del demonio⸺ me habría gustado un último baile.

⸺P-podemos ir a ese horrendo bar que tanto te gusta... solo tienes que resistir hasta que venga Terrance.

⸺Me refiero a un vals, tonto. ⸺Sonrió amoroso.

⸺P-por favor, Liam... no me dejes.

⸺No puedo decidirlo yo y lo sabes, amor mío.

Un silencio se instala entre los dos. El demonio ya no tiembla, pero sus ojos van perdiendo brillo, fuerza. Sin el Conde, el mayordomo no es nadie. Sin su contratista, el empleado ya no siente utilidad. Sin su amado esposo, se siente vacío, muerto.

⸺He vivido tanto, llevo tanto encima... ¿Cómo sobrevivir a esto también?

⸺Por nuestros hijos, por ellos es que lo harás.

Y Sebastián asiente, un brillo pequeño dispuesto a sobrevivir en sus rojos ojos. En una muda promesa, estrecha las pequeñas manos con fuerza y cariño: por ellos seguiría de pie.

El falso Ciel, después de años a su lado, puede ver el peso de su pareja: la carga de su corazón, el dolor en su espíritu. Cuánto le gustaría que las cosas fueran diferentes, pero eso no podía manejarlo. Las cartas estaban echadas... él no sobreviviría.

  
**_Te creó._ **

**_Puedo mostrarte que puedo ver a través de todas tus mentiras vacías._ **

**_No me quedaré mucho tiempo en este mundo tan equivocado._ **

Recordó el día de su "boda", si es que se podía llamar a si a un enlace de alma entre un humano y un demonio.

El mismísimo Lucifer oficio la ceremonia, con Azazel y Baltazar como ayudantes del rito. Leviatán y Astarot eran los "padrinos", mientras Lilith y Khailá eran las damas que entregarían al "novio" y sus ofrendas.

Grell y Terrance estaban con los bebes un poco apartados, esperando que todo salga bien.

Fue extraño y doloroso, unir alma y espíritu de seres tan distintos, pero se consiguió. Fue algo lento para sus nervios, pero cuando termino se sintió feliz: estaba unido a su amado.

En la fiesta que se llevó a cabo, momentos después, ambos bailaron por horas. Radiantes y enamorados, como jamás hubiesen creído posible. Podía recordar el calor del cuerpo de su esposo, su propio corazón retumbando feliz y la energía del enlace protegiendo a los niños. Fue el segundo mejor día de su vida, sin lugar a dudas.

Volvió al presente cuando sintió la suave caricia que le apartaba la mojada chaqueta. Sebastián retiro casi todas sus prendas, tendió el cuerpo con cuidado y procedió a limpiarlo. Cerro un par de heridas con sus poderes y le vistió con su saco; al menos estaría presentable cuando viniera Terrance.

⸺No olvidare nunca nuestra primera vez. 

Los ojos azules le sonrieron en reconocimiento. Sebastián se dejó perder entre sus memorias, aunque sea por unos segundos.

  
**_Di Adiós_ **

**_Mientras bailamos con el demonio esta noche._ **

**_No te atrevas a mirarlo a los ojos._ **

**_Mientras bailamos con el demonio esta noche._ **

Después de la fiesta en honor a su unión, fueron a la mansión de Papa Legba (a quien habían ayudado recientemente) invitados a pasar unos días allí hasta el "bautismo" de los pequeños. 

La gran habitación en la que se hospedaron fue testigo de esa primera entrega. Beltrane, como casi todos los demonios, ya había tenido relaciones sexuales con humanos. Nada podía sorprenderlo, había estado con mujeres y hombres por igual... de varias edades y cumpliendo diferentes fantasías del rubro. Sin embargo, jamás estuvo con alguien que significara tanto para él y viceversa... ni mucho menos que la otra persona se preocupara en que el demonio disfrutara también. Mas de mil años y esa noche fue la primera en quedarse grabada en su espíritu: los sentimientos que tenía por Liam, y que eran correspondidos, lo abrumaron de sobremanera hasta el punto de llorar de alegría. Los amorosos brazos del humano lo cobijaron mientras la dicha invadía cada rincón del ser que era su esposo.

Los días siguientes, Liam se comportó comprensivo con la vergüenza de su mayordomo. Y eso consiguió que el susodicho lo amara aún más. Recordó, con una pequeña molestia, cuando un demonio menor fue a la mansión a buscar algo (que a él no le importaba saber que era) y los encontró juntos. Las palabras hirientes que lograron calar hondo en su orgullo, impulsando a mentir por primera vez y en detrimento de su amado. La molesta criatura se tragó sus palabras que apuñalaron su corazón, había volteado con miedo y rapidez para disculparse con su esposo, pero, este volvió a sorprenderlo cuando lo miro con una sonrisa y le pregunto si podían ir a cenar ya que tenía hambre.

Sebastián le pregunto si no se había enojado y el humano le respondió con una frase que le multiplicaría su sentir a millones, agradecido con cualquier ser por poner en su camino un alma como aquella < _Se con quién me case, cual es mi lugar ante los ojos de tus congéneres: y no me importa. Te amo y sé que me amas, eso es lo que importa. Lo demás es secundario_ > Su única respuesta a esas palabras fue volver a besarlo con todo lo que tenía en su interior, prometiendo no fallar a su cariño y lealtad.

Ese amor que le estaba dando luz a su oscuridad, y vida a su existencia. Por ese amor lucharía, día con día y contra cualquier ser que quisiera separarlos. 

Porque Liam Andrew Phantomhive le había robado el corazón y no lo quería de vuelta.

  
**_Temblando, arrastrándose por mi piel._ **

**_Alimentando tus muertos y fríos ojos._ **

**_Robándome mi vida._ **

Beltrane regreso de aquel hermoso recuerdo, con una gran sonrisa y sus ojos ya más tranquilos. Su espíritu estaba empezando a aceptar el inminente final, agradecido de tener el orgullo de haber amado y haber sido amado en compensación _¿Cuántos podrían decir lo mismo?_

Los pasos apresurados de dos hombres se escucharon en el pasillo. Unos pocos minutos después, las puertas de la sala eran abiertas por el menor de sus hijos.

⸺¡Papá! ⸺ La voz adolorida de Ion rompió en llanto al moribundo.

⸺Mi bebe... no quería que me vieras así...

El ex sepulturero y su pareja se arrodillaron junto al de cabellos negros. Ciel extendió sus brazos, o lo intento, para abrazar a su pequeño. El joven se agacho para ser apresado entre esos amorosos y protectores brazos; en ese lugar donde todo estaba bien. 

⸺Te estaré cuidando a ti y a los demás, siempre. Ni muerto van a evitar que los proteja, me escuchaste... ¡Te amo Ion! Nunca olvides eso... cuídame a tu padre ¿sí?

⸺Si, por supuesto. También te amo papá...

⸺¿T-Terrance...? ⸺la suplicante mirada escarlata le hizo sentir mal.

⸺Lo siento, Bel... pero ya no dispongo del poder para alterar nada... Lo del verdadero Ciel me lo cobraron caro, lo sabes... lo único que puedo hacer es recolectar su alma y, personalmente, ocuparme de que ya nada malo le ocurra.

El demonio asintió, agradecido por aquel detalle. No era lo que deseaba, pero sí lo que necesitaba.

El recolector de almas saco su guadaña y precedió con el doloroso proceso... tantos años conociendo a ese particular jovencito: jamás pensó que algún día llegaría el final.

  
**_Te creó._ **

**_Puedo mostrarte que puedo ver a través de todas tus mentiras vacías._ **

**_No me duraré mucho en este mundo tan equivocado._ **

La filosa hoja toco el cuerpo e, inmediatamente, el recorte cinematográfico del antiguo conde se mostró para ellos. Pronto, las lágrimas inundaron los ojos de los presentes.

Nuevas pisadas atravesaron el pasillo para entrar al salón, jadeos y sollozos se escuchaban acompañados del ruido de las imágenes cinematográficas.

Un pequeño Liam con su hermano naciendo, dos niños jugando con su familia, de nuevo en la alcoba de sus padres refugiándose de los truenos. Dos niños siendo ultrajados y sacrificados, uno levantándose de entre las llamas para emerger envuelto en odio y venganza. Un conde atendiendo a sus empresas, una joven rubia celebrándole el cumpleaños, un primer beso lleno de dudas y esperanzas... el nacimiento de cuatro criaturitas que eran bien amadas por sus padres.

Odette, la mayor de sus hijos, abrazo al demonio sabiendo lo difícil que sería ver esos recuerdos ante el rotundo echo que se estaba llevando a cabo.

Terrance Black, pronuncio unos canticos y, de la nada, un libro apareció en sus palmas abiertas. Lo examino, contrastando la información (y aun con lágrimas en los ojos) para dar el veredicto que sellaba esa longeva y estridente vida.

⸺Bien, eso es todo. Buen viaje, amigo mío.

La última sonrisa del joven fue dirigida a su familia, a los pocos segundos el registro termino y su alma abandono el cuerpo. Beltrane cayó al suelo con un rugido infernal, mientras que su hija mediana le avisaba a su hermana mayor del peligro inminente.

⸺Papá, hay que irnos... ellos ya vienen.

⸺¿DONDE ESTA AMZY? ***** ⸺pregunto con angustia Terrance.

⸺Tranquilos, Shiazu esta con ella y nos esperan afuera. ⸺ Respondió su cuñado, tomando a sus hermanos menores dispuestos a partir. 

El de cabellos plateados dio un asentimiento a su pareja y a su suegro, marchando para dejar el alma del difunto a buen resguardo. Pronto, solo quedaron padre e hija en el lugar.

El demonio suspiro entristecido y abrazo a su amado dispuesto a llevárselo con él para darle la sepultura que merecía. Pero el fuego del piso superior termino por consumir el lugar y, a duras penas, Odette pudo apartar a su padre de quedar sepultado en escombros y telas.

⸺Papá, no podemos esperar más... sí nos encuentran será nuestro fin. Él no querría eso...

Ambos ojos rojos se miraron con igual dolor y agonía por tan lamentable situación: nada podía hacerse, debían dejar el cuerpo atrás.

⸺Vamos, entonces... ⸺ con un nudo en la garganta, dejaron la mansión.

Sebastián volteo por última vez para ver los azules cabellos de su amado entre los escombros, mientras las lágrimas volvían a salir de sus sobrenaturales orbes.

**_Di Adiós_ **

**_Mientras bailamos con el demonio esta noche._ **

**_No te atrevas a mirarlo a los ojos._ **

**_Mientras bailamos con el demonio esta noche._ **

Esa noche, tras volver a ocultarse en su castillo en el Averno, su tocadiscos antiguo reproducía el mismo vals de su enlace. Grabando a fuego, y reviviendo, ese dulce momento hacia tantos años.

⸺Te amare por siempre, My Lord. Después de todo, soy solo un amante enamorado infernal.

* * *

*** _Amžinybė_ es lituano, significa eternidad y "Amzynibe" es el nombre de la hija de Undertaker con el hijo menor de Sebastián y Ciel. Lo saque del traductor de Google, por si las dudas, yo NO SE lituano.**


End file.
